Game On: Camp Rock: ShaneMitchie
by Smurf213
Summary: Eight one-shots done for the Game On: Camp Rock challenge posted by EvilEmmaEvans. R&R please! It would be greatly appreciated :D rated for future chapters... DISCLAIMER: i do not own Camp Rock, though that would be wickedly awesome. *sigh*
1. TruthorDare

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Truth-or-Dare

Shane Gray, rock star extraordinaire, was sitting on a dock, letting his legs dangle off the edge. He looked at the reflection of the stars in the clear lake water, and marveled at the beauty of it. Before this summer, you would've never caught Shane Gray, bad boy to the press, sitting down on the ground, and enjoying nature.

He himself was shocked when he compared himself at that moment to who he had been 2 months before. He knew he had one person to thank, and that was the one person he was unsure of, the one person he was a little scared of (not that he'd ever admit it), the one person he was waiting for. The one person whose name was Mitchie Torres.

Though he did not know it, Mitchie Torres, normal 17-year-old girl, was behind him. She had started toward him, but stopped. A few hours before, at Final Jam, she had been confident. Excited, even, that she had a second chance with Shane, the boy whom she saw underneath the pop star (not that she'd ever call him that to his face) exterior. Now, she was nervous, and a little nauseous.

Just as Mitchie had decided to turn around and run away, Shane sensed someone behind him. He slowly turned, and, upon seeing it was the girl he was waiting for, smiled. Not the smirk he usually had on his features, but a genuine smile. Mitchie could've sworn her heart stopped.

"Ready for that canoe ride?" he asked as he stood up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she joked, hiding her fears.

The two teenagers pulled out one of the canoes and slid it out onto the water. After they were both in, they reached for the paddles. Their fingers brushed, and Mitchie blushed. Shane looked up at her, but she was determined to keep her eyes off of his face.

They laughed, giving up on trying to paddle away from shore as all they accomplished was going around in a circle. Shane studied Mitchie carefully as her laughter subsided.

"I have an idea," he proposed as struck by sudden inspiration, "How about we play truth-or-dare?"

"Sure," Mitchie jumped at this chance to save herself from a long, apologetic speech.

"I'll go first," Shane said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Mitchie wanted to clear the air first.

"Why did you lie?" Shane knew she must have been expecting the question.

"I don't think you could understand, Shane," Mitchie sighed, "You told me all about not wanting the spotlight. I have exactly one friend back at home, and, the last time I checked, no one was fighting to change that. When I came here, I saw the chance to reinvent myself. Tess got in the way of that, and, to impress her, I lied. I lied to see what it was like to be part of the In-Crowd, but –"

At that point Shane cut her off, "You answered my question. It's your turn."

She was a little shocked at his abruptness, but she didn't question it aloud, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Shane said immediately.

"Do you forgive me?" Mitchie asked softly.

Shane looked at her and met her gaze. When she dropped her gaze, he placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, "Look at me Mitchie," he whispered. She complied, and he saw her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Of course I do," he dropped his hand with a smile.

She smiled back, and blinked away the tears, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she was interested in his questions.

"Did you realize that you're the girl I've been looking for all summer?" he smiled again. Mitchie was sure he'd be the death of her if he kept smiling like that.

"I figured when you started singing with me," she giggled a little at the memory. He chuckled along with her. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" she thought for a moment, "I dare you to tell me exactly what's on your mind at this moment."

"That's not a very good dare," he teased, then grew somber, "I'm thinking that you're beautiful, and that I don't want this summer to end."

Her eyes grew wide with his statement.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her as he watched her eyes sparkle.

"Dare."

"Let me kiss you," he whispered as he leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered shut as he placed his lips on hers. She was flying as her lips moved in response to his, and he felt as if he were swimming in an ocean of her.

He broke away reluctantly, and a blush settled on her cheeks, "Wow… umm… wow."

He laughed, "I know. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" she was working hard to get her mind functional again.

"Truth."

"Do you consider this to be some fling?" she needed to know.

"No," he looked at her seriously, "Not at all."

She smiled.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she answered, still smiling.

"I dare you to come back to the kitchen with me, and ask both your parents to come on tour with me," Shane tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She glared at him, "Like that's going to happen."

He shrugged, and smiled at her, "You never know."

They paddled back to the shore and put the canoe away. She brushed her hand against his as they walked to the kitchen, and he took the hint. Their fingers intertwined as they searched for her parents.

Their answer was, surprisingly, yes, after Shane explained about the schooling he and the other members of Connect 3 were given. Shane swung Mitchie around as she giggled. Mr. and Mrs. Torres exited the kitchen quietly, and Shane took advantage of their absence.

Mitchie was the one who broke away from the kiss this time, "It was my turn. Last one, I promise."

Shane kept his arms wrapped around Mitchie's waist, " Fine."

She laughed at his impatience, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he looked at her.

She shook her head with a smile, as she guessed what was on his mind, "Not this time, my dear. I dare you to pour water on your uncle on the last day, in front of everyone."

Shane, who happened to know that it would warrant his death, groaned, "Really?"

Mitchie threw her arms around his neck, "Really."

"Fine," he grumbled with a smile, as he finally pressed his lips to hers once more.

One week later, Shane tiptoed up to his Uncle Brown with a bucket of water. Someone in the crowd called, "Watch out!" and he spun around just in time to see his nephew throw water on him.

Shane ran as fast as he could, but his uncle still caught up with him.

As Shane Gray, sopping wet boyfriend, swam out of the lake fully clothed, Mitchie Torres, scheming girlfriend, laughed. Hearing her laughter, he walked up to her with a grin. Ignoring her protests, he swung her over his shoulder and promptly dumped her in the lake.

As Mitchie Torres, happiness personified, sat wrapped in a blanket in the backseat of her dad's station wagon with Shane Gray, normal person with a completed heart, she couldn't help but feel as if she were on top of the world, and she would never come down. Truth be told, she never did.


	2. Duck, Duck, Goose

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Duck, Duck, Goose

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Duck, Duck, Goose!

"Shane…" Mitchie Torres whined from her spot on the couch.

"What is it, Mitch?" Shane Gray sighed from his chair as he rubbed his temples. As much as he loved his girlfriend, she was starting to wear on his nerves.

"I'm bored," Mitchie looked up pleadingly at her boyfriend, "Can't we do something?" She had been on tour with him and his fellow band mates for the past month, and she was starting to feel cramped.

"I need to get this song done, Mitchie," Shane turned around in his chair to look at her, "Let me finish it!"

"You don't have to snap," Mitchie pouted.

"Sorry," Shane grumbled.

Just then, Nate and Jason, the other members of Connect 3, Shane's band, came into the room.

"Hey Mitchie," Jason flopped down on the couch next to her, "Why the long face?"

"I'm bored," Mitchie sighed, "And Shane's too busy for me."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Nate spoke up, "Why don't we go to the park?"

"Yes, please," Mitchie jumped up, "Anything sounds good to me."

"I'm game," Jason, also stood up.

"Shane?" Nate prodded his band mate in the head, "Coming?"

"Maybe later," he muttered as he scratched something out, "Busy."

Nate sighed, and the three left Shane in the hotel room. They had seen the park on the drive from the airport to the hotel room. The only reason they didn't get mobbed on the way was because it was a regular school day, and their fans were all in school.

As they reached the park, they saw a class of first graders on what appeared to be a field trip. The kids were all running around as the teacher watched from a park bench.

"Aww, look at all the little kiddies!" Jason smiled.

"Let's play with them!" Mitchie suggested. Nate raised an eyebrow, but she stared him down, "And you have a better idea?"

Nate walked over to the teacher, "Hello, miss, I'm –"

"I know who you are," she smiled, "My niece loves you."

Nate smiled uncomfortably, "Right. Well, we," he pointed to Mitchie and Jason, "Were wondering if we could play with the kids. We've been cooped up for so long, we haven't gotten a chance to just be ourselves."

"Go ahead," the teacher waved them on, "Just don't take them out of my sight."

"Thank you," Nate waved as he walked off. Then, he to Mitchie and Jason he said, "Right, let's play."

"Hey kids!" Mitchie called brightly. The majority of the children looked, "We'd like to play a game with you, is that okay?"

The kids clambered up to her, each shouting something different. Jason stepped up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time, please!"

The group fell silent at that, but a brave little girl soon spoke up, "Can we play Duck, Duck, Goose?"

"Sure!" Nate, Mitchie, and Jason all agreed.

The kids soon organized themselves into a circle, and it was decided Mitchie should go first. She walked around the circle tapping each child's head, "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, GOOSE!" she tapped the brave girl's head.

"Bet you can't catch me," Mitchie laughed as she jogged slowly so the girl could catch her.

"Bet I can," a deep male voice said as arms went around her waist. She shrieked and stumbled, but the arms kept her steady.

"Shane!" she spun around to face her smirking boyfriend, "What… where'd you come from?"

"I realized that if stayed in that room any longer, I'd scream, so I chased after you guys," he looked at the circle of giggling kids, "Imagine my surprise when I find you guys with these kids."

"We're playing Duck, Duck, Goose," the brave girl said, "You wanna play Mister?"

"Sure," he let go of Mitchie and kneeled next to the girl, "But my name's Shane, not Mister. What's yours?"

"Rachel," the girl solemnly held her hand out to Shane. He fought to keep a straight face as he shook it.

Rachel was decided to go next, and she chose Nate, who let her win. She went again, and chose Mitchie. Mitchie caught her and tickled her. Shrieking with laughter, Rachel rolled on the grass.

"Okay, okay, your turn now!" Rachel giggled once Mitchie stopped.

Mitchie went around the circle again, "Duck, Duck, Duck, Goose!" she giggled as she tapped Shane's head.

Shane jumped up and chased after Mitchie. Laughing, he soon caught up with her and they both fell to the ground. He realized, after his laughter had subsided, that he had fallen on top of her. She seemed to realize this, too, and blushed. Shane smiled and looked into her eyes. The world melted away, and Shane pressed his lips to Mitchie's.

Up until this point, the kids had been quiet, but when Shane kissed Mitchie, they started to giggle. A few boys called out, "EW! GROSS!" and Nate cleared his throat.

"Dude, there is a time for that," he said, "And it's not now."

Shane jumped up and helped Mitchie, who was blushing profusely by now, up.

"Sorry, kids," Shane apologized to the children.

"Are you in love?" a girl next to Rachel sighed dreamily. Rachel and the boy on the other side both elbowed her. She glared at them, "What?"

Mitchie laughed, and sat next to the girl, "What's your name?"

"Sarah," the girl said shyly.

"Well, Sarah, as a matter of fact, I love him very much," Mitchie whispered. Sarah smiled, and the boy next to her made a face.

Jason saw this, and sympathized, "I know, man, I know."

Shane, who had been smiling at Mitchie, glared at his friend.

Jason looked at Shane, "What?"


	3. Hide 'n' Seek

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Hide 'n' Seek

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Hide 'n' Seek

Shane Gray sighed from his position next to his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. They were lying on a small hill in the corner of his backyard. Mitchie looked like she was asleep, and using his arm for his pillow. Mitchie had come over for the weekend, since her parents were at some convention for cooks. Shane's mother was in his mansion, so the couple had escaped to the backyard.

Mitchie mumbled something in her sleep and turned around. Shane realized his arm had fallen asleep when Mitchie's movement caused pain to shoot up his arm. Not wanting to wake his girlfriend, Shane gently slid his arm out from under her head so it would slide smoothly onto the grass.

As Shane rubbed his arm to regain feeling, Mitchie's eyes fluttered open. She blinked twice, and then sat up quickly, "Oh, Shane! I'm so sorry! Did I fall asleep?"

"It's okay," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You're very cute in your sleep."

"What about when I'm awake?" she laughed, and smacked his arm. Unfortunately, it had been the one that was asleep. He winced and started rubbing it again. She frowned "What's wrong with your arm?"

"You feel asleep on it," he groaned.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she reached over and started rubbing the offending arm, "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"I can," he grinned, "Too many months cooped up in a bus gets to you."

"Maybe," she returned his grin, "But I'm wide awake now. What should we do?"

"How about hide 'n' seek?" Shane suggested.

"Sure," Mitchie laughed, "What're the rules?"

"The 'it' person has to count to 100, you can hide anywhere on the property except the pool and shed, and loser treats winner to ice cream," Shane said.

"Fair enough," Mitchie nodded, "I'll be It first."

"Close your eyes, Mitch," He shouted as he ran towards the house. She giggled as she covered her eyes with her hands and started counting.

Once inside the house, Shane thought about a place to hide. The mansion he lived in with his parents was 4 stories tall, and his time was running out, so he settled on a guest room on the 2nd floor.

He raced up the stairs and launched himself across the bed of the guest room. He landed with a soft thump, and he crawled under the bed.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," _he groaned inwardly.

Meanwhile, Mitchie, who decided she couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture this moment on camera, grabbed hers from her purse and set off towards the house. She looked through the kitchen first, then the dining room. No sign of Shane.

In the living room, she ran into Shane's mother, "Hello, Mrs. Gray."

"Hello, Mitchie," Mrs. Gray smiled, "What're you doing?"

"Looking for Shane," Mitchie laughed, "We're playing hide 'n' seek."

"Really?" Mrs. Gray laughed, "You two, I swear. Try checking on the 2nd story, dear, I heard someone go up just a minute ago."

"Thanks, Mrs. Gray," Mitchie smiled as she ran up the stairs.

Mitchie looked through several different rooms before she entered the guest room Shane was in. Unknown to him, the tip of his shoe was sticking out. Mitchie saw this and bit back a giggle. She quietly turned on her camera, and then knelt down.

"Smile, Mr. Gray," Mitchie laughed as she snapped a picture of Shane's surprised face peeking out from under the bed.

Still laughing madly, she ran down the stairs and outside with Shane right on her heels.

"Mitchie Torres! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Shane tried to sound angry, but he was too close to laughing for it to work.

Mitchie gained some speed by jumping over a lawn chair and heading back into the house. She hid in a bedroom on the 3rd story, waiting for her boyfriend to find her.

Shane stopped to get his breath in the doorway of the back door. He chuckled as he straightened up and crept up the stairs. He checked the 2nd story briefly, then continued on to the 3rd. He reached his room, which looked unnaturally clean. He turned around, surveying it, looking for anything out of place. That's when he noticed his closet was breathing.

Mitchie had been forced against the closet door, so when Shane opened it, she came tumbling out.

"Oof," Mitchie grunted as half of Shane's closet fell on her.

"Mitch, you okay?" Shane dug her out.

"You have more clothes than me, rock star," she laughed, climbing out of the pile.

As she climbed out, a small jewelry box fell out of a pocket. It landed with a right in between Mitchie and Shane. They both stared at it for a moment before Shane realized what it was.

He lunged for it, but Mitchie was too quick for him. She opened the lid very carefully.

"Oh, Shane," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears, "What… why?"

Shane cursed silently. This was not how he had pictured giving it to her. Doing what he could with the moment, he gently pried the box from her fingers and sat in front of her, "Mitchie, I love you. You're the reason behind everything I do, and, sometimes, I wonder where I'd be without you. All I know is, it wouldn't be a good place to be. I just want you to know that. I want you to know that I'm going to stick around for as long as you want me, too. So, this is exactly what I'm saying. It's a promise ring."

And with that, he took the ring, a small, silver band with flowers and jewels on it, and placed it on the middle finger of her left hand.

"Oh, Shane," tears were falling freely down Mitchie's face. She didn't care if they were moving too fast, it felt right to her, "I love you Shane."

He wiped tears from her cheek as he smiled down at her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. A small cough from the doorway had them jumping apart.

"So, you finally gave her the ring then, dear?" Shane's mother stood smiling down at both of them, "I'm glad."

Mitchie, who was blushing profusely, began to apologize, "Mrs. Gray, I am so –"

Mrs. Gray held up a hand, "No apologies, Mitchie. I was young once, too," and with that she smiled, and left.

Mitchie smiled as she looked at Shane, "I can't believe this!"

Laughing, Shane said, "It wasn't exactly how I pictured that moment but –"

"It was perfect," Mitchie threw her arms around Shane again, and hugged him, "You're perfect."

He held her for a moment, humming _Gotta Find You _just loud enough for Mitchie to hear. She smiled as tears started to fall again.

"Shane?" Mitchie's voice was soft.

"Yes, Mitch?" Shane pressed his cheek to her head.

"You owe me an ice cream."

Shane laughed and started humming again.


	4. Storytelling

**A/N: This is for a game of my own choosing. I don't know if you all have heard of it before, or if 'Story-telling' is the actual name, but it was insanely popular in my elementary school. Oh, and by the way, thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry I can't get back to each and every one, things have been so crazy lately. So, thank you again, and please keep it up!**

--

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Story-telling

Mitchie Torres groaned. Her mother and father had invited her rather large family over for a family get-together. She was setting up their backyard, and three tables were yet to be set. She groaned again.

She had a sneaking suspicion that her parents had thrown this together because they were proud of their daughter for 3 things; getting a boyfriend, passing 11th with Honors, and getting her song, 'This is Me', onto the top 40. She didn't tell Shane Gray, her boyfriend who happened to be part of the pop group Connect 3, about today because she didn't want him subjected to her cousins. Not just yet, anyways.

"Boo," a voice behind her scared her. She shrieked and jumped. The voice chuckled, "Calm down, it's just me."

Mitchie turned around as arms went around her waist, "Shane?"

Shane chuckled again, "I hope so."

Mitchie laughed, then sobered, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called," he grinned, "I can't believe you didn't tell me your family was coming over!"

"Yeah, well," Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to scare you off. My family is crazy."

Shane laughed and pulled Mitchie closer, "I happen to like crazy people," he teased.

Mitchie laughed as she put her head on his shoulder, "Then we're the family for you."

"Mitchie, get those tables set up!" Mrs. Torres yelled from the kitchen. Mr. Torres, who had been barbequing intently, jumped, and sent sauce flying everywhere.

Shane and Mitchie laughed so hard, tear tracks were still visible on their faces when her family arrived.

Mitchie stood by the door, introducing Shane to her various aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres," Shane greeted Mitchie's aunt.

"Say 'hi' to Shane, Lucy and Marguerite!" Mitchie said too brightly. Lucy and Marguerite were 7, and the biggest Connect 3 fans.

"Shane! We love you!" the twins rushed at Shane and hugged him.

He was thrown off balance, and grabbed onto Mitchie, who stumbled, but righted them, "Thanks!"

"Now go, we need to say hi to everyone else," Mitchie shooed the giggling girls away. She greeted another uncle, and then turned to Shane, "There's this tradition I have with my cousins," she paused.

"Go on," he prompted her.

"We love to play this story-telling game and, I have to warn you, it gets pretty intense," Mitchie looked at Shane with an amused expression.

"Bring it on," Shane grinned.

Soon everyone was eating, and Mitchie and a group of her cousins had gathered around a table in the corner of the back yard. Shane was in between Mitchie and her cousin Susie, who was just a year younger than Mitchie.

"So," Mitchie took a sip of Coke, "Who wants to go first?"

"Why don't we let your boyfriend go?" Jake, who was Susie's age, smirked.

"Why don't I go," Susie offered, "So Shane sees how it's done?"

"Thank you, Susie," Shane had no idea what to do.

"We'll go counterclockwise, yeah?" Susie asked the table. Everyone nodded, and she began, "Two people were walking in the wood, and they came across a cabin. They stopped to look inside and what they saw was…"

At this point Tony, 18 and Mitchie's closest cousin, broke in, "An abandoned meal. The two people went inside to take the lids off the platters, and what was beneath them was…"

Marie, 16 and Jake's twin, continued, "The famous Torres burger," several cousins mimed barfing, others laughed, "The two didn't want to offend the cook, so they ate. Once they were done, they…"

Jake laughed, "Emptied their stomachs, if you know what I mean," he laughed again, "Then they continued down the road, where they ran into a crowd of people who were going to…"

Lucy and Marguerite's older sister, Laurie, chimed in, "A Connect 3 concert," everyone laughed, "They got there and waited for the band. When the band didn't show, the two people went looking for the band. They found two members, and they found out that the reason they didn't play was because…"

"Shane was too busy kissing Mitchie," Tony's younger brother, Robert, made a face towards Mitchie, "So the two people needed to fill in for Shane, and…"

"They got on stage, but realized they weren't needed, because Shane just need a new jacket," Mitchie said hurriedly, trying to get her face back to its normal color by fanning it, "So the Connect 3 played, and the crowd was happy. After the concert…"

"Shane tracked down his girlfriend's little cousin and tickled him to death," Shane smiled at Robert innocently. Robert gulped and turned towards his food, shoveling it in.

Everyone laughed and Tony spoke up, "You made a good choice, Mitch. Keep him around for a while."

Mitchie fingered her promise ring and scooted her chair closer to Shane's. Looking up into his face, she smiled, "You know what? I think I will."

Shane smiled back, and hugged her tightly. At this, Robert wolf-whistled, and Shane turned towards Tony, who shrugged, "Do what you gotta do, man. You have my blessings."

Shane jumped up and ran towards Robert, who jumped out of his chair and ran screaming around the table. Mitchie gripped her sides and laughed along with everyone in the backyard as they all watched Shane finally catch Robert and tickle the 10 year old.

After another hour of good fun, Mitchie and Shane were saying goodbye to everyone. After the last cousins left, Mitchie and Shane walked around the neighborhood.

"Thank you," Mitchie breathed as Shane wrapped an arm around her.

"For what?" he chuckled, "Your family isn't crazy."

"They seemed to like you," Mitchie smiled, then teased him, "I don't know why."

"Because I'm just awesome like that," he puffed up his chest playfully and grinned at her, "Who wouldn't like me?"

Mitchie shoved him, "Your ego is huge, Mr. rock star."

"Only for you, babe," he held her close and turned her so their foreheads were touching, "Only for you."

He leaned in and kissed her, sweetly and slowly. She smiled in the kiss, then broke it off, raising an eyebrow, "Does that even make any sense?"

Shane shrugged, "It sounded cool, though, didn't it?" he grinned.

"What ever you say, Shane," she leaned in to kiss him again, "What ever you say."


	5. Would You Rather?

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Would You Rather

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Would You Rather?

Shane Gray was sitting with his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, her friend, Caitlyn Gellar, and his band mates, Nate Taylor and Jason Smith. They were gathered around Mitchie's kitchen table, staring at a pamphlet in the center of the table.

"So," Shane cleared his throat.

"So," Mitchie countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we going?" Shane looked at Mitchie with a furrowed brow.

"I am," Caitlyn raised her hand and brought it down quickly.

"I kind of miss it," Nate looked at the pamphlet wistfully, "I'll go."

Jason shrugged, "If Nate's going, I want to, too. I never did get my birdhouse, you know."

Shane looked up at Mitchie, "That leaves you."

"What about you?" Mitchie questioned.

"I'm going only if you are," Shane set his jaw stubbornly.

Mitchie sighed, looked at her boyfriend for a moment, then yelled across the house to her mother, "MOM?"

"Yes, Mitchie, I'm coming!" Mrs. Torres entered the room, "What is it?"

"What did Brown say about this summer?" Mitchie looked at her mother.

"Full-time," Mrs. Torres smiled.

"Okay," Mitchie turned her head toward Shane, "Looks like we're all going back to Camp Rock!"

Shane laughed, "This is cause for a celebration!"

The teens headed to the nearest ice cream parlor. The stood in line, and, after Shane, Nate, and Jason signed a few autograph, started to order.

"Mitch? Would you rather have mint or vanilla?" Shane asked.

"Vanilla," Mitchie turned her head towards Caitlyn, "Would you rather have chocolate or bubblegum?"

"Chocolate!" Caitlyn giggled as she turned towards Nate, "Would you rather have strawberry or fudge?"

"Fudge," he laughed as he looked at Jason, "Jase, would you rather have mocha or mint?"

"Mint," Jason grinned, "Shane, would you rather have chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla," Shane smiled at the cashier, "Did you get all that?"

After they got their cones, they sat in a secluded booth in the corner of the parlor.

Mitchie laughed suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What is it, Mitchie?" Caitlyn looked at her friend as she licked her cone.

"Let's play 'Would You Rather?'" Mitchie grinned, "Or, should I say, continue it, since I think we already started it."

Shane smiled, and offered to go first. When no one objected her turned to Mitchie, "Okay, Mitch, since this was your idea… Would you rather ride an elephant or ride a camel?"

"A camel," she laughed, "Jason, would you rather never have a birdhouse, or have thirty the size of a penny?"

Jason thought hard, "Thirty the size of a penny."

Nate raised his eyebrows, "Really, dude?"

Jason nodded, and turned to Caitlyn, "Caitlyn, would you rather kiss me or Shane?"

Caitlyn made a face, "No offence, but I wouldn't really want to kiss either of you."

Nate laughed.

"Nate," Caitlyn smirked, "It's your turn. Would you rather dance around on national television singing _Barbie Girl_ or singing _Wannabe_?"

Nate shuddered, "Do I get a third option?"

Caitlyn smirked again, "Nope."

"_Wannabe_," Nate mimed gagging, then turned to Shane, "Would you rather proclaim your undying love for Mitchie on national television in a straightjacket or a dress?"

Shane groaned, "A straightjacket, I guess."

"Shane!" Mitchie smacked his head, "People would think you were crazy!"

Shane, who had been about to take a bite out of his cone, felt his nose being pushed into the ice cream. He glared a Mitchie, who took one look at his nose and started laughing with tears streaming down her face.

Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason joined in, and Shane glared at all of them. He then took his cone and smeared it on Mitchie's cheek. She immediately stopped laughing and felt her cheek, yelling, "Shane!"

Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason started laughing harder, until Caitlyn's cell phone went off. She picked it up and, after a few words, stood up, "Sorry, guys, I have to go. See you all later!"

"Wait," Nate stood up, "Jason and I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled, and the three waved towards Shane and Mitchie, who still had ice cream on their faces.

"Now, Mr. rock star," Mitchie glared at Shane once the others had left, "How do you propose to clean off this ice cream?"

Shane raised an eyebrow mischievously, "Like this."

Shane leaned forward slowly, and watched as Mitchie's eyes widened. He pressed his lips to her cold cheek and started to kiss it. Slowly, the ice cream disappeared, but Shane still continued to kiss her cheek, moving from the corner of her mouth to her cheekbone.

She shivered, knowing it had nothing to do with the temperature. He moved his mouth to her ear, and she almost moaned aloud. She raised a hand to his chest, and pushed him a little ways away, "Shane…"

Shane smiled into her clouded eyes, "Yes?"

She shook her head to clear it, then looked at her boyfriend again, "It's clean now," and she kissed his ice cream covered nose, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he grinned, "Really, I mean it. Anytime."

"Shane!" she giggled, regaining function of her brain. She gave him a playful shove, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose I should walk you home now," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded as they got up and walked towards her house.

Shane's arms stayed wrapped around her as they took the long way home. Mitchie leaned into his embrace, and asked, "Shane? Do you want to continue the game?"

"Sure, Mitch," Shane murmured.

"Would you rather kiss my cheek or nose?" Mitchie giggled.

"Your nose," Shane laughed, "Would you rather hug me or hold me?"

"Hold you," Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane as they stopped for a minute, "Would you rather go back in time and not give me the promise ring, or have things the way they are now?"

"Things the way they are now, of course," Shane pressed his forehead against hers, "And that'll always be my answer."

She sighed, and he kissed her nose. She wrinkled it and he laughed.

"Speaking of the promise ring, how did your parents react?" Shane asked casually, or, at least, trying to seem to be.

"Well, my mom was overjoyed, and well," Mitchie looked up at Shane guiltily, "Shane, I didn't tell my dad."

"Mitchie," Shane sighed, and dropped his arms to look carefully into her face, "Why not?"

"He thinks I'm too young for falling in love," she touched his nose lightly, "And that's exactly what happened with you."

Shane smiled, but that didn't stop him from pushing her to tell her father right up until they reached her front door. They stopped on the porch, and Mitchie faced Shane, "Fine. You want to tell him? Be my guest," Mitchie opened the door and pushed Shane in.

Shane pulled Mitchie to him in the hallway, "Mitchie, I would rather do this than anything else in the world. Remember that."

Mitchie knuckled away a tear, and kissed him softly, "I will."

Shane dragged her into the living room where her parents were. Mitchie discreetly flashed her mom the ring, and she immediately understood what was going on. Mrs. Torres sat up a little straighter as her husband looked from Mitchie to Shane and back again, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Torres, sir," Shane took a deep breath, and squeezed Mitchie's hand, "I'm in love with your daughter. I gave her a promise ring to show her that, and I just want you to know that I'll be here for as long as she wants me, even if that means forever."

Mr. Torres looked from Shane to Mitchie to Mrs. Torres, "Did you know about this, Connie?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Mrs. Torres smiled, "And I think Shane is doing the right thing."

"Okay, well," Mr. Torres looked a little shocked as he ran his hand through his hair, "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about forever?"

"Love knows no age limits, Mr. Torres," Shane stated clearly, "That's always been a firm belief of mine."

"It'll just take some getting used to," Mr. Torres exhaled, then paused, "Why do you need to tell me?"

"I just want your blessing, sir," Shane looked Mr. Torres in the eye.

"You're getting married?" Mitchie's dad panicked.

"No," Mitchie ran and hugged her father, "No, daddy, no. Shane just wants you to give your blessings on his dating me."

"Ah," he sunk deeper into his chair, "Okay, you have them."

Shane smiled, "Thank you, sir. I best be going now."

"I'll walk you out," Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and led him to the door. Out in the hallway, she kissed him passionately.

"Thank you," Shane chuckled, "But what was that for?"

"For standing up to my dad respectfully," Mitchie grinned, then punched Shane in the stomach.

"What was _that_ for?!" Shane grunted.

"For almost giving him a heart attack," Mitchie laughed.

Back in the living room, Mr. Torres was still staring at the spot where Shane had been standing.

"Honey?" Mrs. Torres moved closer to her husband.

"Sorry," he blinked, then looked at his wife, "What do you think about him, dear?"

Mrs. Torres smiled, then looked at the door where her daughter had exited with her boyfriend, "I think he's the best thing for Mitchie."

"Humph," Mr. Torres looked at the door, too, "If that's what you think, honey, then he's fine by me," he smiled reluctantly.

Mrs. Torres laughed and laid her head on her husband's shoulder as they heard the front door close.


	6. SpintheBottle

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Spin-the-Bottle

Mitchie Torres dropped her bags in the cabin she was to share with Caitlyn Gellar and Lola Scott. She stood for a minute, drinking in her surroundings and excited for summer to start. She heard familiar footsteps behind her stop right next to her.

Mitchie turned and smiled, "Hello, Caitlyn."

"Hey, Mitchie," Caitlyn grinned, "Ready for the best summer of our lives?"

Mitchie laughed, "Yes, I am," she paused and looked forward at the room again, "No Tess drama, okay? Remind me if I ever decide to get swept up again."

Caitlyn grabbed her bags and deposited them on the bed in the middle of the three in the room, "I promise. Now, pick your bed before Lola gets here."

Mitchie giggled as she picked up her bags and threw them on the bed closest to the window. She was about to lie on it when her cell phone buzzed. She flipped it open, and read the text, "_Meet me on the dock in 5?_"

She inhaled quickly, and turned to Caitlyn with a smile, "I'll see you later."

"Don't stay out to late!" Caitlyn yelled as Mitchie ran off. Chuckling to herself, she started to unpack.

Meanwhile, Mitchie rushed to the docks with a huge smile. Waiting by the waters edge was her boyfriend, Shane Gray, holding a guitar and strumming it with eyes closed.

Shane heard her approach however, and set the guitar down. It was a good thing, too, because Mitchie rushed at him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Mitch!" Shane wheezed, "I'm happy to see you, too! Let me breathe!"

Mitchie giggled for what seemed the umpteenth time that day as she sat before her boyfriend, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I know," Shane leaned in closer, "A month is forever."

"It is," Mitchie smiled as she closed the gap between them.

"YO!" Barron Stocker, a friend of Mitchie's yelled, "IS THAT YOU MITCHIE?"

Mitchie broke away with a blush on her cheeks. She looked over to see Sander Campbell, Barron's best friend and another friend of Mitchie's, elbowing Barrow, saying, "Man, she's busy!"

"Oops," Barron grinned sheepishly, then turned to Mitchie, "SORRY MITCHIE!"

"It's okay!" Mitchie called back, smiling, "I'll see you guys later!"

"'Bye!" they called.

"Now, where were we?" Shane put his hand behind Mitchie's neck and pulled her closer.

Hours later, after dinner and Introduction, Shane, Lola, Barron, Sander, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Peggy, Ella, and Tess sat in a circle on the floor of Mitchie's cabin.

Peggy Dupree, Ella Johnson, and Tess Tyler didn't usually hang out with Mitchie and her friends, but Peggy and Ella were on friendly enough terms, and Tess had invited herself along.

Tess spoke up, "Why don't we play spin-the-bottle?"

Mitchie stiffened beside Shane, who squeezed her hand. Caitlyn looked around, and Peggy said, "Why not?"

Mitchie opened her mouth, but Ella giggled, "Scared, Mitchie?"

Mitchie knew Ella was kidding, but she didn't want Tess to see her fear, "Of course not, I was just going to ask who had a bottle."

"I do," Tess waved an empty Classic Coke bottle in the air, "Ready?"

"Sure," Caitlyn shrugged, "Rules?"

"Kisses on the lips only," Tess began her list, "If a girl gets a girl or a guy gets a guy, the spinner spins again. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Jason took the bottle from Tess, "I'll go first."

Jason's first spin landed on Barron. His second landed on Ella. They shared a quick kiss, but it left Ella blushing.

Ella spun and landed Sander, and she jokingly warned him, "No tongue."

Sander laughed as he pecked Ella quickly. Sander landed Caitlyn, who threatened him with a smile, "No funny business. I'd hate to hurt you."

Sander gulped exaggeratedly, but his smile ruined the effect as Caitlyn leaned forward. Caitlyn pushed him back after a few seconds, saying, "That's enough."

Sander pouted good-naturedly, and Caitlyn took her turn. The bottle landed on Nate.

Caitlyn sucked in her breath and closed her eyes as she leaned towards Nate. Nate had a smile playing about his lips as he closed the gap. After a minute, Tess cleared her throat.

"Sorry," both Caitlyn and Nate were blushing profusely as the broke apart hastily. Mitchie felt happy for her friend as she joined in the laughter along with the embarrassed pair.

Nate spun the bottle, and it landed on Barron, who raised his eyebrows, "What is with me only getting picked by dudes?"

Everyone laughed again, and Nate took another turn. This time, it landed on Mitchie. Mitchie released the breath she had been unconsciously keeping in, happy that she would be doing this with someone she considered a good friend.

Shane growled as Nate leaned forward, and Mitchie swatted his arm with a smile as she met Nate halfway. It felt strange to be kissing someone besides Shane, even if it was a very chaste kiss. Mitchie prayed silently as she spun the bottle with all her might.

Her prayers worked, because the bottle pointed towards Shane. Shane smiled down at her, and she wound her arms around his neck, whispering, "Hi."

"Hi," Shane breathed, and, with that, his lips came crashing down on hers. This was a different kiss than Mitchie had ever had, and she was lost in the sensation of it. Mitchie bit back a moan as Shane nipped her bottom lip.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard someone clear his or her throat, but she didn't register it. There was a question, and agreement, and sound of a glass bottle being spun, but she didn't care.

After what must have been at least 5 minutes, Shane resurfaced for air. Mitchie dropped her arms to his waist and hugged him tightly. Shane rested his cheek on her head as they both watched the game that had continued on in their absence from sanity.

"Wow," Shane whispered.

Mitchie could only second it, "Yeah."

Shane shifted a little ways away, "Wanna get out of here?"

Mitchie nodded profusely, "Yes, please."

Shane jumped up and grabbed Mitchie's hand, yelling to the room, "Don't wait up!"

Mitchie giggled and waved as the raced out of the room.

Caitlyn shared a glance with Lola, and the two giggled silently. Nate and Jason raised their eyebrows, and Ella looked confused, and asked, "Where'd they go?"

Peggy sighed and rolled her eyes, and Tess, who seemed to have had all she could take, snapped, "Should we just end the game?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Nate got up and stretched. The rest followed suit, and he turned to Caitlyn, "Would you accompany me on a stroll?" he said in a pretentious accent.

Caitlyn blushed faintly and, with a small laugh, nodded her consent. Nate held the door open, and she walked through, waving to Lola.

Somewhere near the lake, a newly exhausted Shane and Mitchie sat on an old log and looked at the stars. Mitchie laid her head on Shane's shoulder as she beheld the silent beauty of it all.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Shane asked softly, "Not as beautiful as you, though."

Mitchie giggled, "I wouldn't agree with that, but, yes, they are beautiful. They remind me of us, you know."

"How so, Mitchie?" Shane questioned me again.

"There are so many, and you can't count them all," Mitchie stumbled through her explanation, "But if you were to count, there'd be as many as how many year's I'll love you."

Shane smiled into the moonlit air, and held Mitchie a little closer.


	7. Tag!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for reviewing and reading! It makes me happy to know that people are reading my stories. Just a reminder, if you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I'd love to hear comments, suggestions, anything really that you all have to say! Now, an important piece of news. I may not be updating as frequently as I have because I'm going on a vacation, and I have to get packing -sigh-. Not my favorite part of time taken off...**

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: Tag

Shane Gray was lying on a dock overlooking the lake he and girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, so loved at Camp Rock. He looked up at the color-changing sky, drank it in, and then breathed in deeply while closing his eyes. It was sunset, his favorite time of day.

Mitchie snuck up to him, bent over, and tapped him lightly on the nose with her finger, "Tag, you're it."

She giggled madly as she ran off towards the forest. He jumped up and chased after her, laughing almost as madly as she was. He darted in between trees and tried to keep up with her pace.

They were going farther than they ever had before, and Shane soon suspected they had passed the boundary line for Camp Rock. He spurted forward and caught Mitchie around the waist. "Tag," he whispered in her ear, "You're it."

Her breath caught as she spun around, just in time to see Shane disappearing in the forest. She laughed as she chased him much as he had her, and soon she, too, realized they were far away from their starting point.

She saw him turning, and cut him off, grabbing onto his wrist, "Tag!" As Shane turned toward her, she stopped him, "Wait, Shane, do you know where we are?"

He looked around, and turned back to her with a worried expression, "Not really."

Mitchie gulped, "What're we going to do?"

"Can you see the sun?" Shane peered up through the canopy of leaves.

"Climb that tree," Mitchie pointed to a nearby tree that looked perfect for climbing.

Shane looked incredulously over at her, "You've got to be kidding me."

"C'mon Shane," she giggled, "You can't expect me to climb up with this shirt."

Shane groaned, and Mitchie pouted, "Fine, fine, Mitch. You're lucky I love you so much."

Mitchie threw her arms around him and smiled sweetly up into his face, "I know," and she rewarded him with a kiss.

She soon broke away, however, and giggled when Shane leaned in again, "No, Mr. rock star. After you've climbed that tree."

Shane groaned again and began his assent. He reached the top without incident, and pointed the way towards camp.

The walk was long, and Mitchie soon became tired, "Can we rest now, Shane?"

Shane looked at his watch, and noticed they had half an hour before dinner, "Sure, Mitch."

Mitchie stretched and sat on a log. She patted the spot next to her, "Sit with me?"

Shane yawned, "Just for a minute, remember."

She grinned and leaned against a tree behind the log. Shane sat next to her and soon her head drooped onto his shoulder. His fell softly onto hers, and they fell asleep.

Hours later they woke up. Shane jumped up, "What time is it?"

"You have the watch," Mitchie groaned.

"We missed dinner by two hours," Shane smacked himself in the head, "Great."

"Do you remember the way?" Mitchie worried.

"Yes," Shane snapped, his temper flaring, "We could have been there hours ago!"

"No use crying over spilled milk," Mitchie shrugged, and started walking.

"You had to rest," Shane grumbled.

Mitchie faced him, "I was tired, Shane. Of COURSE I wanted to rest!"

"This is all your fault!" Shane shook his head.

"Mine?" Mitchie yelled, "MINE? YOU were a willing participant, too!"

"I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Tough luck," Mitchie stalked off.

"I can't believe you!" Shane yelled after her.

"I can't believe YOU!" she threw over her shoulder, "We never should've done this!"

Shane stopped in his tracks, and looked at her retreating back, and whispered, "What do you mean?"

He was surprised she heard him, "What do you think I meant? I meant the game!"

"Oh," he started walking again.

She repeated her question, "Shane, what did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant about us," he grumbled and looked at her.

He was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes, "Is that what _you _think?"

"Mitchie, no," Shane rushed to her and gathered her up in his arms, "Never. I love you. I can't see my life without you."

Mitchie sniffled into his jacket collar and fingered her promise ring, "I feel the same. I love you, Shane."

He kissed her head, "I'm lucky to have found you."

After a few minutes, they started back in the direction Shane remembered was right.

After another 10 minutes of walking, an angry Brown and a furious Mrs. Torres greeted them.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Torres yelled, "You had us so scared."

"Mom, we were playing tag and…" Mitchie was cut off by Shane.

"It was my fault, Mrs. Torres," Shane stepped in front of Mitchie.

Brown opened his mouth, but was cut off by Mrs. Torres, "What were you thinking, Shane? I can't believe…"

Mitchie cut off her mother, "Mom, it was my fault."

"You, young lady," Mrs. Torres' eyes shot daggers, "You better hope that you ONLY get grounded for a month because…"

"Enough," Brown raised his hands, "This was very irresponsible of you two. We'll have the full story in the morning, but, for now, you two will return to bed no supper. Go."

Shane and Mitchie hung their heads dejectedly as the walked towards their cabins together. Shane reached out and squeezed Mitchie's hand, "I'm so sorry, Mitchie."

Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand back, "No, I'm sorry, Shane. I shouldn't have dragged you out there."

"I wanted to, Mitch," Shane stopped his girlfriend and faced her, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Minus the fight," Mitchie wound her arms around Shane's waist.

"Yeah," he echoed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head atop hers, "Minus the fight."

"I'm really sorry, Shane," Mitchie murmured.

"Don't be," Shane lifted her head with his fingertips, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, Mitchie."

"How about we agree to stop apologizing?" Mitchie's gaze drifted to his lips, "We have a little amount of time left tonight to spend together, and I haven't kissed you properly in hours."

Shane chuckled, and said, "That's fine by me," as he captured her lips with his.

Her insides felt like they were on fire, and his felt like they were exploding. It seemed like they had been in that position for hours to them, but in reality, which they both agree shouldn't exist, 5 minutes had passed.

The only reason they broke apart was because someone cleared their throat and whispered, "Mitchie, come on!"

Mitchie jumped out of Shane's arms and looked around, "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie's best friend walked up smirking, "It looked like you were sucking the faces off each other."

Mitchie and Shane both blushed at that.

"'Bye, Shane," she whispered as Caitlyn led her into the cabin they shared with Lola Scott.

Lola sat on her bed, reading a book. She looked up when Mitchie came in, "Where were you, Mitchie? We were worried!"

Mitchie gave the girls an abbreviated telling of the tale, and ended with, "So I haven't had any food since lunch. You girls wouldn't happen to have…?"

Caitlyn laughed and tossed Mitchie a sandwich, "I thought this would come in handy when you missed dinner."

"Thank you, Caitlyn!" Mitchie dug in. In between mouthfuls, she managed to express her gratitude.

Back in the cabin Shane shared with his Connect 3 band mates, Shane had just finished his story.

"So, you must be starving," Nate stated.

"I am," Shane groaned, "Got any food?"

"Sorry, dude," Nate shrugged.

"I have a bag of chips," Jason offered.

"Thanks, man," Shane practically inhaled the food.

The next morning, Shane and Mitchie managed to calm down Mrs. Torres and Brown, and get a lightened punishment with no groundings. They were assigned to kitchen duty for the next month.

The month passed by quickly, and soon it was the last day of their punishment. Shane finished the dishes first, and exclaimed, "Glad that's over!"

"Oh, come on, Shane," Mitchie looked up from the floor as she set down her scrub brush, and stood up, "It's wasn't that bad."

"Not with you, it wasn't," Shane winked and Mitchie laughed as she put away her cleaning supplies.

"I'm just sorry our game turned into this huge thing," Mitchie shook her head and looked at Shane as they walked out of the kitchen, "Next time we play, we'll stay close to the lake."

"Speaking of which," Shane's eyes gained a mischievous gleam, "You're it," he tapped Mitchie on the shoulder and sprinted off.

Mitchie laughed as she took off.


	8. Author's notice! Sorry!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait and everything… I know it's been a month or so. And I apologize over and over again, but, just so you all know, I was in California for the past month with no internet. I did start to write the next chapter, but it's still in the early stages. School starts soon, too, so I might not be able to post it for another week! Again, I apologize profusely, and I hope you all continue reading! Thanks for everything, guys, and talk to you soon!**

**Best wishes,**

**Smurf**


	9. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Game On: Shane/Mitchie: 7 Minutes in Heaven

Shane Grey was sitting on the floor of his cabin with his back leaning against the wall. He was scribbling some notes on blank sheets of paper as he hummed to himself.

Mitchie Torres tapped lightly on his door calling her boyfriend's name. He was so immersed in his work that he didn't hear her, so, after she called his name a few more times, she let herself in and sat directly in front of him.

"Hey, rock star," she tapped his foot with hers, "Earth to Shane."

"Hmm?" he jumped at the contact. After seeing it was just Mitchie, he settled back down and smiled, "Hey, Mitchie. Didn't see you come in."

She laughed, "That much was obvious."

He raised an eyebrow, but she just shook her head, giggling slightly. Deciding he didn't want to know, he shrugged, "What's up?"

Mitchie sobered, "I need your help with something."

Shane sat up a little straighter, "Anything. What is it?"

She sighed as she moved to sit next to Shane. After resting her head on his shoulder, she told him, "Tess has some cousins who're coming over tonight. From Tess's stories, they're sounding worse than her, and, because Peggy and Ella are our friends, Caitlyn, Lola, and I are going to help them help Tess to entertain them. I don't think I can do it without you, so, will you please stay with me?" she let out a breath.

Shane tipped his head to the side and studied Mitchie carefully. Seeing her pleading look, he sighed, "Only for you, Mitchie."

Mitchie giggled and wrapped her arms around Shane's waist. She tipped her face up to his and giggled, "Thank you."

Shane smiled and closed the gap between their faces.

As everyone was finishing up their dinners in the Dining Hall, a horn sounded right outside its doors. Half the room jumped up, but Tess was the only one who paled and ran outside. Mitchie sent a questioning glance towards Peggy, who set her mouth grimly and nodded.

Shane quickly filled in Jason and Nate, who agreed to come along. The group of friends left, marching grimly as soldiers would towards their doom. If she hadn't viewed the situation so seriously, Mitchie would've laughed.

"Over here, guys!" Tess yelled too brightly at the group. Peggy's back stiffened with resolve as Ella bit back a groan.

Tess had two cousins, a boy and a girl. They both looked exceedingly bored and barely spared Mitchie and her friends a passing glance. Lola whispered to Caitlyn, "We should've said no."

Caitlyn nodded vehemently.

"Claire, Benji, these are my friends," Caitlyn coughed exaggeratedly at Tess's assumption, but she pretended not to notice and continued to introduce the 20-year-olds to each person.

After a few hours, Mitchie was kicking herself mentally for agreeing to this type of Hell and dragging Shane and his band mates into it. She felt bad for Tess for having cousins such as those, but was secretly glad this was probably the only time she'd have to put up with them.

"So," Claire sighed dramatically from her space on Tess's bed as she filed her nails, "What are we going to now, Tessie?"

Tess's mask of happiness slid for a moment, and murderous rage flitted across her features. Nate and Caitlyn looked at Tess and back to each other in surprise. They had never known Tess to allow anything to get her that upset.

"Well," Tess smiled robotically, "I don't know. Do you or Benji have any suggestions?"

"Yeah," Benji looked at Mitchie appreciatively, unnoticed by everyone, "7 Minutes in Heaven."

"Great game," Claire's nasally voice grated on Shane's nerves as he continued staring out the window, "But, like, who'll go first?"

Mitchie scooted closer to Shane and gripping his arm, letting him know she did not approve of this plan. Jason and Ella looked at each other, both desperate to get out of the room jumped up. Jason grabbed Ella's hand, "We'll go."

Benji gave a barking laugh and Mitchie clutched closer to Shane, "Nice to see the enthusiasm. You have 7 minutes."

"Obviously," Lola muttered as she flipped through her magazine.

Claire threw her a glare.

7 minutes later, Jason and Ella came back. Ella was glowing and Jason was smiling. Ella whispered into Peggy's ear and Jason into Shane's. Ella explained to Tess that they had to leave, because Ella had been texted by her sister that she was coming in half an hour. Jason followed Ella, explaining he had a new birdhouse to build.

As everyone except Claire and Benji giggled at this, Mitchie looked at Shane with questioning eyes. He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Jason asked Ella to be his girlfriend. She said yes."

Mitchie nodded and smiled.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Next?"

Lola looked up because she could feel Claire's eyes on her, "Don't look at me. I'm out." With that, she stood up and walked out.

Claire gave a delicate snort and turned her gaze onto Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn stood up, grabbing Nate's hand and saying, "Fine. Anything to escape this Hell-hole."

Nate shot Shane a sympathetic look as he and Caitlyn ran for it.

Benji, who had been lounging on one of the beds next to Tess's, stood up and stretched, "I'll go, but I'm taking big brown eyes over there."

He moved towards Mitchie with a bored expression on his face and a gleam in his eye. Shane tightened his arms around Mitchie and tried to pull her out of his reach. Claire laughed, and that was the last straw.

"You know what, Claire?" Mitchie jumped up, spitting mad, "Just shut up. Just shut the hell up," Claire looked taken aback, but Mitchie didn't pause, "We came here not to meet you, but to help Tess, who asked for our help. She didn't want to spend any time alone with you. And, after meeting you both, I can see why," Mitchie spun around to face Benji, who was watching her apprehensively, "And you. You sick pig. Shane is my boyfriend, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him," Shane's jaw dropped, but Mitchie continued, "You walk in here, expecting everyone to fall at your feet. Well, newsflash; the only way anybody would ever drop at your feet is if they got close enough to smell your rancid breath. So back the hell off, or else I'll rip your throat out."

Tess's face more shocked than Shane's as she looked at Claire, Benji, and Mitchie in turned. Mitchie was still breathing heavily as she looked menacingly at the two siblings. Peggy was smug as she silently applauded Mitchie.

Claire recovered first, "Well, Benji, it looks as if we've overstayed our welcome. So sorry to see what kind of friends you have, but that's what you get for not paying better attention –"

"Why don't you take Mitchie's advice, Claire? Shut up," Tess came face to face to her cousin, and stared her down, "She's a better friend than you'll ever be, and she not even really my friend. I mean, I hope she'll be," Tess threw an apologetic look at Mitchie, who nodded and smiled, "So just get out. Both you and Benji. And next time you decide to visit? Don't."

Claire looked her cousin up and down, narrowed her eyes, and stomped out. Benji, however, approached Mitchie, and winked.

In a flash, he was down on the ground, being pinned by Shane, holding a broken nose (courtesy of Mitchie) and cradling his bruised stomach (courtesy of Peggy).

"Get out," Shane snarled at him, "Now."

Benji took off like a bullet, and the four remaining people in the cabin were silent for a minute.

Tess spoke up, "Thank you all, for everything."

"Don't mention it, Tess," Mitchie held out her hand to the blonde, who took it in her own with a shake.

Shane smiled at the girl, and Peggy placed an arm around her shoulders, saying, "Let's catch up with Ella, she'll want to know what went down."

As soon as the two girls left, Shane turned to look at Mitchie, who blushed as she met his gaze, "Did you meant what you said?"

"When I said what?" Mitchie fingered her promise ring anxiously.

"When you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me," Shane placed his hands on Mitchie's shoulders.

"Yeah," she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck, "I'm 18, Shane, and this scares me. But I've never said anything more true."

Shane pressed his lips to hers in a frenzied manner, and Mitchie vaguely wondered how she had ever survived without his kiss.

After they broke apart panting, Shane stroked Mitchie's cheek, "What do we tell your parents?"

She panicked, and took a step back, "Nothing, until I've graduated from high school and started college. Please, Shane, my parents would freak."

He pulled her closer to him and lowered his forehead to hers, "Whatever makes you happy."

They stood there for a while, until Nate and Caitlyn came crashing into the cabin. Caitlyn looked from Shane to Mitchie to and back again, demanding to know what had happened.

Mitchie giggled and broke apart from Shane to hug her friend, "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Nate rose his eyebrows at Shane.

"You might want to sit for this," Mitchie warned. Shane grinned, and reached for Mitchie's hand. Mitchie smiled at him and squeezed his own. She knew, from that point on, everything would be all right. Every moment she spent with Shane was her own personal Heaven, and she didn't want a time limit on that.

--

**Okay, so that's the end of my collection of one-shots! I'm sorry to see it end, and I hope you didn't hate the ending too much. I know it didn't really fit the mood of the rest of one-shots, but it's what came to me and I believe in never ignoring what pops into my head, because the more I think the more it stinks (the rhyme was unintentional, by the way!). I think I'll write another Camp Rock in the future, but I'm not sure when, so just keep an eye out for it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and, again, I'm sorry if this completely sucked.**

**Best wishes,**

**Smurf**


End file.
